I Thought We Were Enemies
by xHeavilyxBrokenx
Summary: Lily needs a date to the dance. James needs a date to the dance. Pair them up and see what happens!


**I Thought We Were Enemies**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Lily's POV**

I love taking moonlit strolls along the lake. It's just so peaceful and calm. Nothing to distract or disturb you. When I walk along the lake I consider it my thinking time.

I think about a lot of things. Like for instance why Josh Prescott hasn't asked me out to the dance yet. It's coming in a month. Sure you might think a month is a pretty long time. But it isn't really. Everyone else already has a date. It kind of makes you feel left out. Scratch that, it _does_ make you feel left out. Josh is the only guy who hasn't got a date yet. And I guess that's a good thing too, because he is really good-looking. I'm glad that out of all the boys that don't have dates, he is the one that might actually ask me. Because he is gorgeous. He has blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. My favourite features in a guy. The only problem is that he hasn't asked me yet.

I'm getting really irritated because I just want to get this over with. All he needs to do is ask me, and that's it. I don't see why he has to make me suffer. It's not like I've been dropping obvious hints that I'm available.

It would _not_ be good if I don't have a date. I'm helping to organize this dance after all. So I have to show up, whether I have a date or not. Unless I'm really, really sick, and by really, really sick, I mean basically dying. So yeah, I know, not fun.

Maybe it's like a game to him. Maybe he thinks that it's fun to watch me suffer while he's laughing behind my back. Yet somehow I doubt that. He doesn't seem smart enough.

I mean come on! Even James Potter has a date. Yes, _James Potter_! The arrogant, conceited prick himself. He's going with Sara Ryan, his month long girlfriend. To tell you the truth, I don't know why anyone would even go out with him. The only good quality about him is that he is quite good-looking.

By the way, did I mention how much I hate James Potter? Yes, I really do.

Anyway, I should go back to my original thoughts about Josh Prescott not asking me to the dance yet.

Maybe I can somehow make him. But that would probably involve me doing something illegal to him…and I'm too much of a good girl to do anything illegal.

Sometimes I think that it might be nice to break free from my 'goodness'. I don't like admitting this, but sometimes I think it would be pretty exciting to be a marauder.

I wouldn't be the good girl I am now. I'd have more fun. It'd be more dangerous when we pulled pranks. Not that I ever pulled any pranks. No, like I said, I'm a good girl, and good girls don't do stuff like that.

I talked to Winona about my dilemma. She said not to worry about it. Josh is bound to ask me out soon. But I don't know. He doesn't even bring it up in our conversations. I feel kind of rejected. He'd better ask me out soon.

I can't ask him out. It just doesn't go that way. It's much more romantic if the guy asks the girl out. Well, it's always like that in fairytales. But I don't believe in love. Not puppy love anyway. When I finish Hogwarts I'll just find a guy who I like a lot and marry him. Easy. Simple. No problem at all. Because puppy love never lasts. So school love never lasts. That's what I believe anyway. I'll bet there'll be some girls who say otherwise. To me puppy love just complicates life.

Love is a strong word. I've never really loved someone before. I've known guys who have used it on me because they wanted a more physical relationship, but that's always when I break it up. Because…I'm just not ready to commit to a relationship, and I know they don't really mean it.

I've always wondered about fairytales. How does the princess always know that the prince is the real deal? I mean, as soon as the prince rescues her or whatever they get married and live happily ever after. I wonder what would happen if they got a divorce…it would be more interesting. But it wouldn't be romantic at all. Not that real life is like that.

It would be nice if it were though, wouldn't it? But really, all I want at this very moment is for Josh Prescott to ask me out!

---

**It'd be really nice if you guys could review! I'd really appreciate that. This first chapter is really short I know. But I just wanted to give this story a taste test. I know that this plot is pretty clichéd, but I just wanted to try my version of it. This chapter isn't that great, it was just the story starter. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
